sw_desolationfandomcom-20200215-history
Home
Star Wars Desolation, IMVU Homepage Star Wars Desolation During Post-Legacy in circa. 299 ABY the galaxy had finally finished its reign of peace and prosperity. All sides wanted more space, more resources, and a growing economy. However, multiple years ago, thanks to two military Generals, the New Republic has broken away from the Triumvirate and exiled the Jedi from their space, due to martial law being decreed. The Senate no longer had a say in what went on and talking bad about the ruling of the New Republic was punishable by death or torture, as it was considered treason. With this, the New Republic would begin to gain worlds quickly with their military might, wanting to control the Galaxy out of the greed of the two Republic Heros. In the light, the Fel Empire Stands in the Way of the New Republic, as it believes it is breaking intergalactic law, and shattering the once galactic political power that they had formed together after the Great War with the One Sith. Though the Emperor did not stand for long as he was inevitably assassinated by an unknown foe, though following the event, his Bastard Child took the throne with an Iron Fist influenced by the Emperor's Voicec as a Force Ghost. Unknowing to most the Bastard Child Operates secretly through the Empire's Imperial Intelligence Branch, keeping their vision and warabouts unknown. The Empire is now thought to be running itself, as the Bastard Child is an unknown entity to those outside of the Imperial Intelligence. Meanwhile, the Jedi have found a new home on Danoor, and have settled their own Temple and Training grounds on non-republic controlled worlds most likely found in the outer-rim or Imperial Space. Since the Fel Empire's Imperial Knights are a mutual friend, they would have been protected while in Imperial Space and kept hidden from preying eyes such as the New Republic. Off in the outer rim, the Mandalorians are preparing their forces for all out war against the Republic. In history they have been oppressed many times, and each aggresser has been severely punished, the Republic is no exception. Under the leadership of the new Manda'lor, they have been rebuilding their farm lands and military facilities, reading their forces to clash against the military might of this corrupt Republic. However, things have changed within the year of 299 ABY where new events have been taking place. The Pantoran Assembly, a Senate focused people, broke away from the Republic and declared independence. They were left alone since they were out of the reaches of the Republic's main forces, and could not be invaded. Later on, They also were the founders of the Tranqulity Company, a group who went out of their way to remove unnecessary suffering throughout the Galaxy, however the group hadn't met any government or opposing force in battle. During the Cold War between the Fel Empire and the New Republic, a revolt occurred within Republic Space, causing the military might to shatter and slowly splinter into two opposing groups. With the New Republic in disarray, the Empire would financially finance the rebel leaders who eventually conquered and controlled the New Republic. With the two factions again at good terms, and the New Republic healing itself, it no longer had to subjugate its citizens to a totalitarian dictatorship any longer. Soon enough, near the end of 299 with only a month to go, they became known as the Imperial Federation as the two governments formed into one, despite the Jedi denying their invitation. Soon after the formation of the Imperial Federation, since the Jedi had told the Republic and Imperial Fleets to stand clear of their planets. The Sith Triumvirate entered Ossus and massacred the Jedi, leaving little to no survivors left. With the Jedi on the run, and the Imperial Federation investigating the deaths of younglings and masters alike, the Sith grow in the darkness they hide behind. What is this? Star Wars Desolation is a Fan Fiction Roleplay group that utilizes the Art Form known as Tier or Tech One, it is a combat style and guideline generally used in Roleplays on Clients or Forums. It allows individuals to take turns taking swings at one another and keep order in a Live Chat Room such as IMVU Client or AIM, Etc. Every attack is an attempt, as well as a defense, counter, etc. Your main goal is to out smart your Opponent and trap them, until their character's fate is sealed. Though outside of the Combat Style, it is generally said to be affiliated with light to heavy paragraphing posts, focused on details and other categories. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse